It's a bittersweet kind of thing
by Megslee
Summary: She loved that smell...it reminded her of him. But with the sweet memories, also come the bitter ones. One-shot.
**Hello, dearest fans. I have finally emerged from the dark corner where I was brooding an gathering knowledge...and I also wrote this...Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Oh how she loved the forest. It had become her place of sanctuary. She loved the smell….The smell of dust after rain. That wonderful smell of earth and spring after winter, and the crispness of the air in autumn. Petrichor, it was called. It was the first thing that came to her mind when she thought of him.

She thought of him often. Each time bringing back lovely memories that she would've liked to dwell on a little bit longer. But each time also bringing back the bitter, unpleasant memories that would forever haunt her dreams each night. How she went through the day as if everything was normal? I'm not sure.

On the outside she appeared as a calm, reserved person. But the inside, well it was turmoil. Everything and everyone she looked at brought back those bitter memories of blood, agony, and pain. Although it had been many years since the war ended, the demons continued to haunt and cloud her vision until she could bare it no longer and slumped to the floor in tears.

After a while, she would get up, go to the bathroom, wash her face, and put on a hard expression as to hide whatever had been troubling her as she walked downstairs to dinner. How she continued years this way, I'm still not sure.

All she wanted was to be free. She wanted to get away from there and go somewhere where she could forget.

Forget about the war, forget about Mirror, forget about the blood, the gore, the death…..forget about him.

 _Him….oh no...not him again._

The vivid memories flashed again before her eyes.

Slime, goo, chimpanzees, a trampoline, orange hair, a little stuffed unicorn, a filthy, green hoodie...

She smiled to herself, _Those were the good days weren't they?_ She savored the memory of innocent youth, and their growing friendship. Which was soon to be replaced with the task of fighting in a war…..something no child should ever have to go through.

Blood, death, suffering, screaming, pain, hugging for warmth in the dark….

She hunched down to the floor…. _That wasn't so pleasant…._

She cried silently as she watched her friends get slaughtered by the Scarlet Hand. Everafters and humans together, charging across the red stained ground.

 _So much blood._

The flashbacks came again, but this time, they were different.

Punching, wrestling, laughing tears of happiness, wings glistening in the sun, flying, falling, falling hard, arms, strong ones, hugs, kisses.

She gasped at the memory of his touch. She yearned to be wrapped in his strong embrace once more, but then she remembered….

Crying, sad goodbyes, leaving, waiting, loneliness, emptiness…..

 _He's never coming back..._

She remembered now, that's why she needed to go. She needed to go where she could forget. Forget about him for good so that she could move on, and try to rebuild her broken life torn down by responsibility too great for a child to bare.

She was an angel...a fallen angel, never to be restored to her former glory. This was her destiny now, she had come to terms with it. Her idea of love was an illusion. She had had a taste of it, and yearned for more, but she knew it could never be. Love is not real for people like her. It's a sick game that messes with people's hearts.

 _Oh why did I let myself fall for him? It was never meant to be in the first place….I knew that from the beginning…_

As she wrote her goodbyes, she thought about Daphne. The only thing truly keeping her there. Daphne was her whole world. For so long, it was only the two of them, each having each other's backs, always looking out for each other. For so long she took care of Daphne by herself, never depending on anyone else for protection. They were best friends. They were inseparable. But Daphne was almost grown up now. She no longer depended on Sabrina for the love and protection like she used to all those years ago. She was becoming her own independent being, and didn't need her anymore.

She asked them to remember her, but only how she was. Before the war and the terrible things she had done. She asked them not to come looking for her either. She needed to leave, and it was final.

This was the end for her. But it was also the beginning, the beginning of a new story. The old one reluctantly finished, as all good books are. She was excited, and a little bit scared. She didn't know what to expect or what the future would hold. But she felt confident in her decision, she knew she needed to do this.

After all, she always wanted a normal life anyways.

* * *

 **Well that's that...now tell me something..**


End file.
